I Will Not Break
by KitsunesMask
Summary: "Son Gohan, the jury has found you guilty of first degree murder. Your sentence is life imprisonment with no chance of parole." He said gruffly with a scowl. "Any last words boy?"  Rating may change. G/V
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue 

**Ten Years Ago**

Gohan felt numb as he sat there next to the judge while the plump scowling man in black spat prejudice words at him. It was as if the world was moving in slow motion for the teen. Only the sound of his own breath and rhythmic heartbeat echoed in his ears. His eyes slowly moved over to his mother. She was causing a 'disturbance'. He heard her panicked cries as the judge ordered her to be removed from the court.

"My baby's innocent!" she wailed as she was pulled forcefully from her seat. "He's innocent!"

The doors slammed making her disappear from sight, but he could still hear her cries. His eyes shifter to his little brother. The young boy had tears trailing down his cheeks. He watched as arms wrapped comfortingly around him. His eyes trailed up the arms to see the face of his fathers long time friend. The cyan haired woman tried her best to comfort the demi-saiyan. He buried his head and cried silently for his brother. Bulma looked up sadly at Gohan. Gohan tried to pull a smile to his face to reassure her but failed miserably. Bulma's eyes well with tears. She pulled Goten in and the two cried together. Trunks sat numb next to Vegeta who had a look of sad disapproval on his face. Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo sat behind the family to show their support to Gohan. Krillin and Yamcha shared the look of mixed feelings. Anger because of what Gohan was being accused of. If only the world knew the truth. Sadness because they couldn't do anything to stop this from happening. Disgust that anyone would think Gohan was capable of doing this. Contempt. Frustration. Worry. While Piccolo looked up at his good friend in pure sadness. If only these people knew Gohan like he did. They would then understand. This boy didn't even have the heart to lie, yet they tell him that he is. Piccolo shook his head at their foolishness. The humans could be easily manipulated.

"Gohan." he heard the whimpers of his stu... good friend's younger brother. His lips pulled down into a sad frown and he directed his gaze forward toward the judge. "Calm Goten." he mumbled in the silence of the room.

The pain Gohan heard in his brothers voice tore away at him. The sadness he saw on his friends faces hurt him more then the whole situation. Especially Videl. She looked up at the judge pleadingly, before turning her attention to him. Tears poured freely from her eyes and she was shaking her head defiantly. Sharpner sat to her right with a straight face. But Gohan could see under the blond's facade. Under, he could see the smirk that played out across his face. His supposed friend just waited for his back to be turned so he could stab it. All to get what he wanted. To he left sat none other then Mr. Satan. Savior of the world. Defeater of Cell. He glared up at Gohan like he was the bane of his existence. The 'scrawny punk' would finally be removed from the picture. Gohan looked back too her and managed to pull his lips into an awkward smile. That's when the voice of the Judge pulled him from his eyes wanderings.

"Son Gohan, the jury has found you guilty of first degree murder. Your sentence is life imprisonment with no chance of parole." he said gruffly with a scowl. "Any last words boy?"

Gohan looked back up over the crowd. The tear filled smile he offered the crowd sent Bulma into another fit of tears, along with Videl.

Gohan swallowed the painful lump that had begun forming in his throat. "Just one thing sir." he said hoarsely not trying to hide the pain in his voice. "I devoted my life to help the people of Earth. If this is what you need me for, to take the blame for a crime I didn't commit, then I shall do so whit a smile on my face. For your sake."

Tears came to the eyes of those who knew the young man was innocent. The judge growled in annoyance at the boys proclamation. He slammed down his gavel signifying the end of the case. Gohan slowly rose to his feet still smiling. He took in the faces of his friends. Two officers entered the courtroom and made their way to the waiting teen. They roughly pulled his hands behind his back and force a pair of handcuffs on not knowing that if he wanted to, Gohan could easily break out of them. As they started to led him out of the courtroom, Goten called after them, begging them to stop and bring Gohan back. He tried to pull out of Bulma's grasp which was surprisingly strong today. As he did, he ran with speed incomprehensible to humans, and latched onto his brothers orange clad leg and cried.

"G-G-Gohan." the little boy cried. "Y-You can't go. W-What will me and mommy do without you? Who will p-play with me?" his voice rang out into the dead silence of the courtroom.

The officers tried their best to detach the little boy from the prisoner's leg but found it impossible. Gohan looked at the distressed officers, to his little brother. He nudged the little boy with his leg causing him to look up. Gohan, after Goten released hi, knelt down to look into the child's eyes.

"I have to go Goten." Gohan said softly. "They think I did something bad. You and mom can get along well enough without me, and you'll always have Trunks and Vegeta to play with. Not to mention everyone else." Gohan took a moment to glance pleadingly at his family.

Surprisingly it was Vegeta that spoke up first. "You got it brat." he said with that same sad look on his face. The others behind him nodded in agreement.

Gohan turned back toward Goten, tears starting to flow freely from his eyes. "S-See Goten." he said shakily. "Even without me there will still be people to play with."

"B-But it won't be the same Gohan!" Goten cried latching onto his brothers neck.

Gohan tried his best to hug the boy back, but with his arms bound behind him, the only thing he could do was nuzzle his young brother. Gohan took in the last hug he might ever receive from his brother. The last hug he may receive for a long time. It was long and sad and threw his labored breathing, Gohan picked up whiffs of the salty tears that leaked from his eyes. Taking in this last hug, realization hit Gohan. He broke down and openly cried for the first time in a long time in front of his brother. In front of his friends. He felt like that little kid again. The coward that always cried. But this time, he didn't let the smile on his face waver, even if it looked forced. Gohan heard the whimpers of his friends. His family. He heard the hushed whispers of those he didn't know. He also heard the judge growl something. One officer grabbed onto Goten. The other onto Gohan. They tried their hardest to pull the two apart, but no matter how hard they pulled, the child's grip remained constant.

"No!" Goten cried as they tugged. "I need him!"

The crowd watched the scene in dismay.

"Vegeta." Gohan mumbled with a numb smile.

The older saiyan nodded slowly before making his way up toward the two. He walk past the layers and growled harshly showing his disapproval. The officers backed away from the intimidating man. Vegeta looked down sadly at the two. He didn't want to admit he hated watching this happen, but he couldn't hide it as it showed clearly on his face. He grabbed Goten's hands and pulled, and as much as Goten tried, he couldn't get his grip tight enough to stay latched onto his brother. As his grip finally failed him, the officers rushed over and pulled Gohan to his feet, causing the crying child to flail and lash out against Vegeta who held him tightly.

"N-No!" Goten cried as the officers pulled Gohan back up to his feet. They harshly shoved him toward the door not wanting anymore delay. As they reached the doors, over Goten's cries, they heard the accused mutter something under his breath.

"Dende help me." he had said. "Watch over them."

As the doors closed behind him Goten's cries only got louder.

"Gohan." he wept. "Gohan!"

Out of tears the nine year old shook. Vegeta released his hold on him and stared at the door in which Gohan had disappeared behind. No one saw Goten's eyes flash a brilliant shade of turquoise before he turned and ran. Past the bad lawyers. Past the witnesses. Threw the big oak doors and past his crying mother. He pushed past all of the people and ignored the cries of his name. He pushed open the door and ran from the building. Without looking back he pushed himself into the air and took off. He didn't want to be there anymore.


	2. Murder

**[1] I by no means have any knowledge of the justice system bar the occasional cop show.. I'm sorry but you all will just have to bear with me through the legal stuff. **

**[2] I'm really sorry about the wait. I'm currently suffering writer's block for my other story Everyone has Secrets so I've been spending loads of my time staring at a blank paper trying to come up with something to write down. Sorry to say I am currently failing. :(**

**[3] The events of the Buu saga never happened in this fic. I'm sorry if this doesn't please you but, I missed quite a bit of that particular saga because the saiyaman saga scared me off. **

**Chapter 2: Murder.**

**Ten Years earlier**

"Come on you party poopers!" Erasa exclaimed. "Have some fun!"

The bubbly blond giggled and danced her way over to her friends. Tonight was a time to party. They had all finally graduated and were going to move on with their lives, and Erasa sure as hell wasn't going to let her friends ruin her above cloud nine mood. She grabbed onto Videl and Gohan and forcefully pushed them toward the make shift dance floor. Sharpner growled jealously before Erasa latched onto him and pulled him along to join the party.

The music was loud and painful for Gohan before but now, being practically next to the large amplifiers, it blared unforgivably in his ears. Slowly but surely giving him headache, but for the sake of his blond friend, and the fact that he was currently 'dancing' with the girl of his dreams, he wouldn't show his discomfort.

"You weren't kidding when you said you couldn't dance Gohan." Videl said with a soft smile.

"You thought I was joking?" Gohan asked returning the grin.

Videl grabbed his hands, stopping his awkward 'I can't dance, so I'll just rock side to side' movements. In the dim light she couldn't see the faint blush on his cheeks. Even now he couldn't help but blush when around Videl. Never letting go of his hands, Videl started to dance again. After a moment, Gohan hesitantly began to follow her movements. "There you go Gohan." Videl said with a grin. All other dancing ceased, as the other dancers noticed the two teens dancing like they didn't have a care in the world. Videl with he back pressed closely to Gohan. Her head twisted so she could look up at him as they moved to the music. Sharpner growled and clenched his fists while his blond friend after her amazement wore off, whistled and cheered causing the other students to follow his example. As the music slowed to a stop and the dancers slowed as well, they remained still in that position for a moment when the cheers erupted from the spectators. Both teens blushed but under the changing lights no one noticed.

"And you said you can't dance." Videl said with a smirk.

Gohan grinned again and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh you know Gohan." Erasa said with a smile as she reached her friends, Sharpner following behind her. "He's just modest." Erasa winked at the black haired teen who just offered her a sheepish smile in return. Three of the four friends shuttered when a devilish smile unseen on the blond haired girl's face made its first appearance as she glanced at Videl. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Erasa latched onto Videl's arm before turning and excusing the two to 'Powder their noses.'

Videl looked questioningly at the blond as she dragged her away into the ladies restroom. The devilish smile reared its head again as the girl spoke. "So have you two made it official?"

Videl looked at her at a loss of words. "W-What?" she asked.

"You heard me." Erasa said with a grin. "You and Gohan. Are you?" she questioned.

"N-No."

"Why not! It's obvious you like each other! You have since the first day you met him and don't you dare deny it!" Erasa said. "And I'm totally sure he returns those feelings."

"R-Really?" Videl asked. A sudden feeling of shyness washed over the girl as she thought about her long time crush.

"See!" Erasa exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Videl. "I can see it on your face! Go out there and get your man!"

She gave Videl a playful shove toward the door. Videl looked back at Erasa, who offered a cheeky thumbs up, before a determined look spread across her face. She pushed the door open earning the attention of some of the other students. She took a deep breath before walking over to Gohan. Her posture telling everyone that she was a girl on a mission.

Gohan and Sharpner were standing in the same place in an awkward silence as Sharpner wouldn't let his glare fad. That is until he saw Videl coming. "Hey babe." he said silkily. "Why don't you and I go have some fun time alone?"

He watched as she seemingly walked up to him. The smirk on his face grew as she made her way over. But it fell as she passed him, seeming to not even have heard the offers he was giving her. And what irked him even more, was that she passed him up for Gohan. He inched closer to hear what was going to be said. To the delight of his ears he heard her mutter, "We need to talk". The we need to talk was usually the downfall for all guys. It meant the girl wanted something to be done, or that the relationship between the two was over. And what would Videl Satan want Gohan to do? Sharpner personally wanted Videl to tell Gohan to go back to where he cam from, but he would settle with a 'Leave me alone.' or 'I'm in love with Sharpner sorry.'. He was slightly disappointed when she pulled him off to the side. He muttered darkly under his breath.

"Gohan can we go talk over here for a minute?" Videl asked loud enough for him to hear over the pounding music.

"Sure Videl." Gohan said as Videl lead him away not bothering to wait for a response.

She stopped a good five feet away from anyone. She took in another deep breath before quickly turning to face the taller boy who was looking down at her in question.

"Gohan I.." Videl started hesitantly not really knowing how to word what was on her mind. "I think I... I think I love you." she said looking down at her feet like there was some great mystery about them. She could feel Gohan's wide eyes on her. His mouth hung ajar and he looked at her in total shock.

He went to say something but found the words just wouldn't come out. He closed his mouth but couldn't wipe the look of shock off his face. Sharpner smiled triumphantly. She had said it! Take that Nerd-Boy! That look he had on his face told him everything he needed to know. Erasa also grinned, although she actually knew what was going on. Sharpner looked down at the blond and suspected that she had also know this was going to happen. This only made his smile grow. If only he knew.

Videl couldn't help but look up at Gohan nervously. What if Erasa had been wrong and Gohan just liked her as a friend and that's all they would ever be. Slowly as the seconds ticked by that he hadn't answered made that sadness of doubt eat away at her. Her mind cursed the name of her friend who had played this sick joke on her. She glanced over at her two blond friends and saw them smiling together. It had most definitely been a trick, but she couldn't get herself to move. The trusting part of her said Erasa would never do something as cruel as this, so Videl stood her ground. She glanced up at Gohan to find a rather wide grin spread across his face. She tilted her head quizzically at him.

"You don't know who long I've waited to hear that one." he said causing Videl's heart to soar. "I didn't know if I should have told you that I loved you. I.."

_'I love you Erasa.'_ Videl thought as she wrapped her arms around the black haired boys waist. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "S-Sorry." she muttered.

"N-No problem Videl." Gohan said scratching the back of his head. "But Videl." he started earning her undivided attention. "If... If you feel the same way that I feel about you, would you... I mean if you want to.. be my girlfriend?"

Videl felt the smile on her face spread until it threatened to split her face. "Of course Gohan." she said.

Gohan smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her as she already had hers around his waist, and pulled her into another hug. He couldn't believe that this was happening. This was probably one of the greatest nights of his life.

Sharpner's jaw dropped as he watched Videl throw her arms around Gohan. His head looked toward Erasa, who was grinning like a loon. He turned his attention back toward the two. What was going on? Why did Videl hug Nerd-Boy? Why is she not over here with me? All of these questions and more swam around in his mind. He watched disbelievingly as the two shared on more hug. Thinking the worst was over, Sharpner found words to calm him.

_'Nerd-Boy is just realizing that Videl is right and he should lay off. There just hugging it out. Any second now that hugs going to break an Gohan is going to go the other way, and Videl will come into my awa...!'_

Sharpner's words were soon tossed aside when she looked up just in time to see Videl give Gohan a playful look before getting up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on Gohan's lips. Erasa let out a woot as she screamed at the top of her lungs, 'They're finally together!' There were other cheers following hers drowning Sharpner in his own sorrow as he looked from Videl to Gohan. He muttered darkly under his breath again but stopped as his two friends walked back over. Erasa excitedly congratulated the two for finally getting together with Sharpner just mumbled incoherently before looking away.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Gohan was positive nothing could ruin his mood. As he sat with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner, he contently listened to Erasa recollect events that happened over their years at school. His arm rested on the booth seat, behind Videl's head who seemed to be the only one of the other three to add in on Erasa's reminiscing.

"And.. And that time when we all went to the park.. Sharpner got his head.. stuck in that tree!" Erasa laughed. Videl and Gohan, remembering that day clearly, joined her in her hysterics while Sharpner just sulked. "The fire department.. had to come and get him out!"

Three of the four laughed at the expense of their blond haired friend while he grumbled and sunk into his seat.

Erasa, after regaining her composure, smiled brightly. "I hear the trees are beautiful this time of year." she said. "We should all go back again. Before the summer ends over. I mean, I know we'll see each other at school and all, but I think we're all planning on going into different majors." she finished pointing out the obvious.

"That's true." Videl said with a 'no duh' smile on her face.

"So what do you guys going to study at the university?" Erasa questioned looking curiously in between her friends.

"Well," Videl started slowly. "I've been debating whether or not to go into criminal justice to 'further my existing career', or education." she finished.

"Oh that's cool!" Erasa said. "I'm going for fashion design. I can't wait! What about you two?"

"Me?" Sharpner asked. "Well, I'm going for something in Enterprise." he said with a proud smirk. "You're last Nerd-boy."

"I was thinking about studying biology." he said. "My mom, she was pushing for Engineering but I think just as long as I make a life for myself I don't think she'd really care."

"Leave it to Nerd-boy." Sharpner grumbled with a roll of his eyes before getting elbowed by Erasa.

"Oh lay off Sharpner." she grumbled. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Sharpner questioned annoyed at the thought. "There is no way I'm jealous of Nerd-boy!"

"Just keep telling yourself that Sharpner." Erasa said crossing her arms over her chest turning away from the blond boy.

Inside Sharpner was seething. _'Curse that Gohan.'_ he thought while wishing horrible things upon the black haired teen. He watched as said boy looked down at his cheap wristwatch. A smile spread across his face as the look of panic spread across Gohan's.

"I'm really sorry guys but I have to go!" he said hurriedly. "I have to go pick up Goten and take him home. I totally forgot."

"Oh." Erasa pouted. "But the parties not over yet."

"I know." Gohan said. "And I'm really sorry Erasa." He turned to Videl and smiled sheepishly. She lent over and placed a goodbye kiss on his cheek.

"See ya Gohan." she said with a smile.

Gohan moved his way out of the booth. He turned and waved before running off to the door. As the doors closed behind him Sharpner let out a sigh of relief. Now that Gohan was gone, he could make his move to prove he was the better of the two.

~~~~ ( ( Gohan ) ) ~~~~

Gohan ran down the streets at frightening speeds. From the club Erasa and Videl's parents had rented for the graduating classes party in West City, to the Capsule Corporation was just short of a good workout. Good being on a normal persons scale.

He stopped abruptly, and looked over his shoulder.

"_I hear the trees are beautiful this time of year."_

He slowed to a stop as the park came into view. Remembering what Erasa had said earlier made him want to see if his friends words were true. He slowly crossed the usually busy street to enter the park. The path dimly lit with lamps, it seemed rather inviting. The warm summer air adding to that.

The cobblestone path wound its way into the park and Gohan found himself seemingly alone.

~~~~ ( ( Elsewhere ) ) ~~~~

"Brad... I... I don't understand!" A young woman, maybe around the age of eighteen said frightened as she backed away from her enraged boyfriend.

"You.. deceived me." he said slowly threw clenched teeth. "You.. told me... you loved me." he said.

In the darkness, the woman couldn't see the concealed weapon he had on him.

"I.. I never lied to you Brad!" she cried out. "I do love you!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT HIM HUH?" the man named Brad yelled. "I SAW YOU TWO LIZA! You and him..."

"Him?" Liza questioned trying to looked confused but threw her fright, the lie showed clearly on her face. "W-What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Brad roared and he threw himself at Liza, knocking her to the ground. With a gloved hand, he pulled out the knife he kept hidden in his inside jacket pocket. He showed it to her before sliding it to her neck. Tears poured down the boys eyes and he applied pressure. She looked up at him in hysterics.

"Brad! Brad please! Don't do this!"

"Now you'll feel some of the pain I feel."

Liza didn't even manage to get out a scream to warn anyone of her distress. Even though she knew no one would be in the park at this time of night. As her eyes slid close, she saw Brad, the love of her life, who had seen her twin sister kissing a boy. His beautiful ocean eyes filled with sorrow as her ran off.

_'I love you Brad.'_ she thought before everything finally went blank.

~~~~ ( ( At the Party ) ) ~~~~

Sharpner slid into the booth next to Videl, who seemed to have lost the will to party after Gohan left.

"Hey babe." he said smoothly moving to grab her hand. When he had a firm yet gentle hold on his target he gave a pull. "Why don't you come dance with me?"

Videl glared up at him before pulling her hand out of his roughly. "Why don't you go bug someone else?" she asked.

Sharpner grimaced before grabbing her wrist and pulling a little more forcefully. "Come on babe. Just one little dance."

"No Sharpner." Videl said. She found herself being pulled from the booth by the blond.

"Sharpner," Videl started. "Can't you take a hint?" She glared up at him coldly trying to get him to get the picture. A picture in which he seemed to never be able to grasp.

Erasa watched with a disapproving scowl from on the dance floor as Sharpner practically drug Videl, kicking and screaming, out onto the dance floor. He pulled her chest close to his as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He started to sway to the slow music and smiled smoothly down at her. Before she had a chance to defend herself, the blond bent down and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Videl, angered, lashed out and managed to get a punch to connect to his jaw. As his grip on her waist lessened, she shoved him away.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled in his direction.

"Babe come on! I can't believe you're going to settle for that!" Sharpner yelled back.

Videl sent an icy glare in his direction. Sharpner felt as if icy water was running threw his veins. He didn't think that that little act would cause this much damage.

"Erasa, I'm going home." Videl called.

As she turned and walked toward the door, Erasa stomped over to the other blond. "Now look what you did!" she practically screamed. "I can't believe you Sharpner!"

As the doors closed behind Videl, Sharpner pouted. What was he doing wrong?

~~~~ ( ( Gohan ) ) ~~~~

Gohan kept walking along the path. He could hear the sounds of the city beyond the trees, but here even that seemed more peaceful. It might take him longer to get to capsule corporation, and ultimately he would have to face the wrath of his mother, but right now it all seemed worth is just for the moment of peace.

Peace that was so abruptly ended.

There was rustling in the bushes and a dark figure burst from them seeming frantic. He ran over to Gohan and with an iron grip, latched onto him. Gohan looked down questioningly at the dark clad figure.

The man grabbed Gohan's wrist roughly and forced his fingers to curl around the handle of something. As soon as he had accomplished this, the man took off, leaving a rather confused Gohan behind. Gohan watched his retreating figure. After he had disappeared, he took that as the first time to examine the object the stranger had forcefully given him. As his eyes traveled down to his hand, he felt his panic begin to rise. There was a knot in his stomach. He wanted to hurl. His fingers went numb as the blood on the knife trailed down the handle and his hand. He object slipped from his fingers as he backed away. Not really thinking anymore, Gohan ran. Away from the dimly lit cobble stone trail. Away from the peaceful park.

He only knew one person to go to at a time like this. His mother wouldn't know how to help him with matters like these. None of his other friends would. But he figure she could.


	3. Under Arrest

**[1] Sometimes you have to put yourself into the characters shoes. If a random stranger shoved a knife in your hand how would you feel? I bet you would freak too. Cut the boy some slack.**

**[2] When I originally came up with this idea, I didn't really think about Baba or the dragonballs so I'll have to mention them but have Gohan still go to jail. _ But Kitsune! The Dragonballs fix everything! Well I'm sorry but Shenron can't help Gohan... Curses!**

**[3] You know not all battles have to be fought physically. And I don't aim on making characters completely and utterly idiotic. Sorry if you see this story in that light. And so far I don't really see what makes them moronic, so if anyone could point that out to me it would be highly appreciated. **

**So to explain their stupidity, I guess I will give you a more in depth summery. **

**Gohan is convicted for murder and is sentenced to life imprisonment. After spending ten years of his sentence, Gohan is let off after the corruption of the legal system is wiped out. But are there more motives behind his release? So to answer a question, the legal system is not the 'evil' of the story. **

**Chapter 3: Under arrest**

Gohan's mind raced as he pushed past the security guard stationed outside the Capsule Corporation entrance.

"Hey kid!" the guard shouted at him trying to get his attention. However he didn't get even the smallest of reactions from the teen as he moved swiftly away. He grumbled and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Yeah I got a teenager here. He didn't stop when I asked. He seems to be making his way to the labs." There was a moments pause before a "Roger" was said in response. The guard smirked, thinking the kid would learn his lesson, before going back to work.

~~~~ ( ( Gohan ) ) ~~~~

Gohan jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder to keep him from walking. He slowly turned to see it was just the head of security.

"Oh it's just you Gohan." he said being familiar with the teen. "Sorry. New guard and all."

The rotund man smiled warmly up at Gohan. He patted him on the back before Gohan replied. "No problem." the teen said with a nervous smile which cause the smile on the guards face waver into a look of worry and curiosity.

"Something wrong son?" he asked quizzically.

"No." Gohan replied quickly. "Nothing is wrong."

"Whatever you say son." The guard said slowly glancing sternly into Gohan's eyes before letting it go.

"Is Bulma in her lab?" Gohan asked. He had automatically figured she was but he didn't want to wander around Capsule Corporation grounds searching for her.

"Yes she is." the man said with a smile. He scratched at the corner of his thick, whitening mustache as he looked down at his watch. "Well, I best get back to work. Goodbye Gohan." he said with a wave as he walked away leaving Gohan alone in the nights warm air. Gohan turned back to face his destination. He took off again at full speed toward the lab, tearing across the dark lawn.

"Hey Gohan." Bulma said as she heard the door give a hiss signaling the arrival of another person. Not looking up from her work, she gave a quick wave. "Goten is out back."

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan rushed. "But I need your help."

Bulma looked up from her work into the face of the demi-saiyan. It was red and he looked rather upset. Her eyes trailed down him looking for any immediate threat to his life that he would need her help with.

"Gohan you're bleeding." she said as her eyes rested on his hand.

"It's not my blood." he said grimly.

Bulma looked up questioningly, urging him with her eyes to sit down and tell her anything. She watched as he quickly pulled over a spare lab chair and slumped down in it. He rested his elbows on his knees and let out a long sigh. Bulma tilted her head waiting for him to begin.

"I was on my way here to pick Gohan up. I took a detour through the park and.." he stopped. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the tile floor. "It was really nice. A moment of peace... But then this guy just burst through the bushes and gave me the knife before running off. My brain went into overdrive and melted down. The only thing I could think of doing was coming here. I didn't even go look for the victim."

"So let me get this straight." Bulma started looked at Gohan in surprise. "You were walking in the park minding your own business, when some freak shows up and gives you a bloody knife?"

"That sums it about right." Gohan said with a nod.

"I don't see what the big fuss is Gohan." Bulma said with a comforting smile. "If anyone comes to question you, just tell them the story of what happened."

Gohan just nodded. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wouldn't end well.

"Calm down Gohan." Bulma said in the comforting, motherly voice she had obtained since having Trunks. "Nothing is going to happen. The police know how to do their job and they won't let justice go unserved. Why don't you take Goten home and try to relax."

"Alright." Gohan mumbled getting up from his seat.

He slowly made his way from the room and toward the back lawn to find his brother.

~~~~ ( ( Elsewhere ) ) ~~~~

"What do we have here?" A man dressed in a police uniform said slowly looking down at the body of Liza. "It's been awhile since Satan City has had a murder case."

"Sir," another officer began. "How do you know this is a murder case?" he questioned.

"Look at the wrists." the first man instructed. "What to you see?"

"Well there is slight bruising." the other man said slowly.

"Exactly. Miss unknown here, fought back. And the bleeding on the back of her head suggests she was forced to the ground.

"Chief!" a voice called. "Sir. We found the weapon." he said upon reaching them.

"Alright. Get it to the lab." he instructed. "Get a name for this body as soon as you can. Take it to the morgue."

"Yes sir." the two said before departing.

The chief took one last look at the face of Liza before it disappeared behind the body bag as it was zipped closed.

~~~~ ( ( Videl ) ) ~~~~

Videl's jet copter touched down in the large front lawn of her home with a slight bang as Videl was weaving in and out of her thoughts. She sighed and hoped onto the grass. She left her jet in the yard and made her way across the lawn slowly toward the front door.

As she slowly opened the door, she peeked in hoping her father wasn't around. Pleased that he didn't appear to be waiting for her, Videl quietly stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She gets to the dinning room without running into any sign of him. The smile on her face had spread thinking she was going to get away without reporting to her father. That is until the dinning room light flicked to life and there was a clearing of a voice.

"Videl." came the stern, deep voice of her father.

"Hi daddy." Videl said slowly with a nervous grin. "What are you doing up?"

Hercule chuckled and shook his head. "Just waiting for my daughter to get home so she can tell me about the party."

"It was fun." she said before stretching and giving a fake yawn. "I'm pretty tired though. I think I'll go to bed." she finished wanting to get away from her father.

As she turned and started to make her way away from her father, she sighed when she heard him clear his throat rather obnoxiously. She turned back to face him again and waited for him to get on with it.

"Were there any boys at this party?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Of course dad," she stared before she was interrupted.

"You didn't tell me there would be boys!" Hercule said.

"I told you the whole class was coming. That means everyone even the guys."

"Oh." Hercule said as his eyebrows pulled together. "And did any of them attempt to get my baby."

Videl couldn't help but smile. "Oh Sharpner did of course." she began gaining a nod from her father, who knew Sharpner had no chance against him. "And then the other one." Hercule listened intently. He had heard Videl talk about Sharpner before but he was the only one she ever mentioned who tried to gain her love. "You remember Gohan don't you daddy?"

"That scrawny punk I beat in the world tournament?" Hercule questioned as his eyes narrowed.

_~~~~ ( ( Flashback ) ) ~~~~_

_Hercule looked nervously toward the black haired teen. His opponent in the next match. The teen didn't seem at all worried about the fight. In fact, he was laughing with the others like there was some sort of inside joke. Hercule felt a clenching in his stomach when he heard the shortest one, the one with the strange black haircut, speak. _

"_Hercule doesn't stand a chance."_

_Hercule gulped and looked toward the teen to see what he would say. _

_The boy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "He can't be all that bad can he? I mean he did win and all. He's got to prove as some sort of challenge."_

_The others in the group blinked a few times before they started rolling with laughter. "That's a good one Gohan." the short man said again._

_Hercule cringed and looked at the group worriedly. _

"_H-Hey mind comin' over here and talkin' to me for a second boy?" He called out after he regained his arrogant composure. _

_Gohan glanced at his friends who were all grinning from ear to ear before her turned to the champ._

"_Sure Mr. Satan." he said with a quick nod. He made his way over and followed Hercule farther away from the others. He sent them another glance them then turned his attention to the brawny man in front of him. "Can I help you?"_

"_Uh.. Listen kid, I've got an image to uphold." Hercule said. "It would look bad to be beat now, losing the last match to a mere kid. I called you over here to make you an offer." He stopped seeing the curious face of Gohan. "If you throw the match, I'll give you twice the amount of money the grand prize is. And judging by the looks of it, you could really us it."_

_Hercule walked Gohan work it over in his head. Earlier he had heard a woman speaking to him about winning the money so they could live. He smirked triumphantly when a smile spread across the black haired boy's face. _

"_Sure Mr. Satan." he said. "I'll let you win. I'll even make it look good."_

_Gohan turned and walked back over to his snickering friends. Hercule gulped. Surely they hadn't heard. _

_~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~_

"_**And now ! The moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the final match! On this side of the ring we have our champ, the savior of the world, Mr. Satan!" **the announcer said into his microphone. _

_Hercule made a show as he entered the ring. He roared triumphantly like he had already won and pulled off the white cape. He threw it dramatically behind him and held out peace signs. The crowd went wild as they cheered his name lovingly. _

"_**And in this corner, in his first year at the tournament, son of the great Son Goku, Son Gohan!"**_

_Gohan stepped onto the ring with a sheepish smile. He waved lightly and the clapping crowds."THAT'S MY BABY BOY!" Chichi called. "KICK HIS ASS BABY!"_

_Hercule gulped before he remembered the deal he had made with the youth. He smirked and sunk into his stance. _

"_Are you ready for this son?" he asked. _

"_As I'll ever be."_

"_**Fighters.. Begin!" **the announcer called. _

_Gohan sunk into a basic form and sighed waiting for Hercule to make his move. Hercule roared and rushed toward Gohan sending what he believed was a barrage of strong punches at the teen who didn't even make a move to dodge them. They all connected making the crowd go silent before cheering._

"_**Do you see this folks?"** the announcer questioned. **"It seems not even Gohan can keep up with Mr. Satan's immense speed!"**_

_Gohan, doing a very good acting job, fell to one knee. Breathing heavily with one eye shut in what looked to be pain, he grimaced at the older man. _

"_I told my mom I would win the money." he said through gritted teeth. _

_Hercule looked down at the teen nervously, before the boy smiled and winked. Hercule walked over to him. _

"_Sorry son. But no one beats the champ."_

_Hercule sent a kick to Gohan's jaw. As it connected, Gohan jumped a few feet in the air before crashing back down. He made a move to get up but it seemed Hercule was one step ahead. As Gohan 'struggled' to his feet, Mr. Satan sent the hardest punch he could muster toward Gohan's stomach. As it connected, Hercule heard Gohan chuckle like it tickled before he launched himself back. Flew toward the concrete, wall, the crowd gasped at the pure strength of Mr. Satan.Chichi looked shocked at her son, along with Bulma, Yamcha and Master Roshi. There was no way Hercule could win this. What was going on?_

_Gohan slammed himself into the concrete wall, there were cries of worry from the crowd. The wall buckled and crumbled around the teen and he feel to the soft grass. All was silent for just a moment as the announcer rushed over to the fallen boy. Gohan smiled before he reached him. He used the trick he had used when he was a little kid. Play dead. The announcer shook him, calling his name. _

"_It doesn't take a genius to see that boy ain't getting up. Call the match.' Hercule said from his place on the platform._

"_**Uh.. Ladies and gentle men, Mr. Satan has won by means of knock out. The defending champion wins!"**_

_The crowd erupted into cheers. "Satan! Satan! Satan!"_

"_**Hey get a stretcher over here quick!"**_

_The monks nodded and from the sidelines, two monks appeared carrying a stretcher. As they pulled Gohan on, and ran to the building, the saw the snickering group of fighters. As they rushed the teen by, they heard them erupt in rolling laughter. _

_Gohan had held a thumbs up. A silent question, asking if his acting was good enough. Through their laughter, they held their thumbs up. Scaring the monks, Gohan jumped off the stretcher and walked over to his laughing friends. _

_Hercule stood on the stage, showering in the glory the spectators were giving him. He roared with laughter and held the golden belt high above his head, showing the world he was unbeatable. _

_~~~~ ( ( End Flashback ) ) ~~~~_

"Yep. That's the one." Videl said simply.

"Surely you told that weakling to back off." Hercule said figuring he knew his daughter well enough. "You know the rules. And I kicked his can!"

Videl just smiled. "No." she said before getting interrupted yet again. "YOU SAID YES?" Hercule roared in question.

"Yes daddy. I said yes." Videl said turning away. "And I'm not going to listen to you and your rule. It's just you trying to get me never to date. Well it isn't going to work."

As Videl stomped away from the dinning room, Hercule grumbled angrily under his breath. No one was going to steal his baby from him. No one! Hercule cursed Gohan's name under his breath, wishing terrible things upon the boy. He was humiliated. That a scrawny punk couldn't possibly beat him, but he had to bribe the boy into letting him win. Maybe he did it on purpose so he could get more money ans he really wouldn't have won. That must have been it. And what was worse, is that the boy not only stole his money, but he now stole his daughter. He growled and pushed away from the table before storming off to his bedroom.

~~~~ ( ( Videl ) ) ~~~~

Videl threw herself into bed with a sigh. Why did her father have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he be normal? She stared up at the ceiling for moments before she closed her eyes with another sigh. She relaxed and snuggled into the sheets of her bed. Sleep soon found her, but it seemed its usual sweet embrace wouldn't be so sweet tonight.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Videl had been walking for what seemed like miles. It felt like she had been there in the dark light for ages. There was no sound here. No nothing. She had probably been walking in circles the whole time seeming as she couldn't make out what was in front of her. Videl let out a frustrated scream as she stopped her walking. She hated this. It was driving her crazy. There truly was absolutely nothing. Her scream echoed in her ears as she curled up on the ground.

"Videl."

It was only a slight whisper, but it Videl heard it clearly. She pulled her head up to frantically look around her. Where did it come from. Who said it? Who was there? Videl twisted around to look behind here. There it was. The source of the voice.

Videl felt a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Videl." it, or should she say he said in a strange monotone.

Videl got to her feet and ran over to him, but as she neared she hesitated. There was something wrong with him. His eyes sullen and flat slowly locked onto hers. The dark bags that hung under his eyes looked awkward. They looked especially dark on his pale, sickly looking skin. Even his normally gravity defying hair seemed to wilt.

"I'm sorry Videl." He said flatly.

"Sorry?" Videl questioned closing the distance. "Sorry for what Gohan?"

"I can't be there. I'm going to leave."

Videl felt chills run up her spine at the change in his voice. It was scaring her. This wasn't Gohan. It couldn't be. But if it wasn't who was he.

"What do you mean Gohan?" Videl asked in a shaky voice.

"I didn't do anything Videl." he said.

Videl noticed his hand move and along with it, her eyes trailed down to rest upon his hand. She felt herself back away from him. She was truly scared now. Clenched tight in his hand was undeniable. The blood dripped slowly down his hand to fall to the floor below. The knife, bloodied, gleamed somehow in the darkness.

"I didn't do anything." he repeated.

The knife slipped from his fingers. He slowly looked down at this wrists. She followed his eyes. From the darkness, chains appeared slowly snaking their way around the boys wrists.

He looked back up at her. "Believe me." he said before the sound of a gavel slamming down rang out in the darkness.

Videl, who's eyes traveled up into the darkness looking for the source, felt her eyes being pulled back to the Gohan copy. She gasped when she saw him being pulled away into the darkness. She reached out for him with a cry of his name. As Darkness engulfed him, she fell to her knees shaking slightly. She was alone again. Then there was a scream. Filled with anger, hate, and sadness. It caused her to jump as her heart pounded behind her ribcage painfully.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Videl twisted in her bed, before the scream jolted her from her dreams. She looked around and found herself back in her bedroom. She sighed and laid back down. As she stared at the ceiling she wondered about her dream. Videl sunk into the covers again, not wanting to go back to sleep. But it was inevitable. She was tired and as she watched the minutes tick away on her alarm clock, it only seemed to make the drowsiness worse. As she drifted off a small frown etched itself onto her tired features.

~~~~ ( ( Elsewhere ) ) ~~~~

"Sir." on officer said announcing his presence.

The Chief acknowledged him by nodding and going back to work. "Speak." he said the simple command.

"We have some new information. The victim's name was Liza Moreno. She was here spending time with here uncle. Judge Moreno. She was out with her long time boyfriend Brad Carpenter." the man said.

The chief looked up from his paperwork and scratched at his chin. "Liza Moreno." he mumbled. "Is that all?"

"No sir there is more." the officer said. "In analysis, fingerprints were found on the blade's handle."

This really got the Chief's attention. "And have you found who they belong to?" he asked quickly

"Yes sir." the officer replied quickly. "Uh.. a young man by the name of Son Gohan."

"Son Gohan huh." The chief said. "It seems Videl's opinion of the boy was wrong. All evidence points to him. Get everything ready. Well get the dirty murderer tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

~~~~ ( ( Gohan ) ) ~~~~

"Big brother will you play with me?" Goten asked as the two boys touched down in the front lawn.

"It's late Goten." Gohan said quietly. "Maybe another time."

"You two are late!" came the call from a rather angry Chichi who stood and the entrance to their small home. Hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face she waited for an explanation.

"S-Sorry mom. Lost track of time." Gohan said with a sheepish grin.

"Well get to bed the both of you." their angered mother said turning to enter the house.

Gohan sighed and followed closely after Goten as they disappeared inside the small dome.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Sleep avoided the black haired teen as he laid in the quiet darkness of his room. He stared up at the familiar ceiling blankly. He dared a glance at the clock. He gave an exasperated sigh and allowed himself to sink into the covers of his bed. That was until he heard a strange noise.

Looking around the room for the source, Gohan's eyes fell upon his younger brother. Tossing and Turning in his sleep, Goten would let out moans and whimpers. Gohan pushed himself out of the covers over his bed and silently made his way over to his brother's side. He knelt down at the side of his bed and lightly brushed Goten's sweaty bangs from his forehead. His brother stirred and turned again in his bed, face contorted in aggravation and pain.

"Goten. You're having a bad dream. Wake up." Gohan whispered into his brothers ear.

Goten stirred again. His eyes tiredly cracked open as he looked up into the face of his brother. Goten slurred incomprehensibly. Gohan smiled comfortingly before ruffling the little boy's hair. Goten managed to pull a grin onto his face before falling back asleep.

As Gohan made his way back to be, he couldn't help be feel a little jealous. Even if the little boy had been plagued by a nightmare, at least he could sleep. All Gohan could do was stare at the ceiling waiting.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

"Boys breakfast!" Chichi called to her sleeping boys.

Gohan, having gotten no sleep last night, grumbled irritably as he pushing himself out of bed. Of course Goten at the mention of food had raced down to claim his. Gohan yawned and shuffled out of the room slowly ignoring the impatient calls of Goten to 'Get his butt down here so he could eat'.

Chichi looked up and smiled brightly at her oldest son as he emerged from the hallway. When she took a good look at him, a look of concern spread across her face.

"What's wrong dear?" she questioned. "You look sick. Are you feeling well?"

"I feel fine mom." Gohan said groggily.

"No you don't. You can't lie to your mother. Now get you butt back in bed." she demanded gently pushing.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. He did as was told and turned to make his way back to bed.

~~~~ ( (Elsewhere ) ) ~~~~

"Excuse me sir, but shouldn't we have brought more back up?" the officer asked as they flew over the country side.

"No this should be a problem me and you can handle alone Kishimoto." the chief said.

"If you say so sir." officer Kishimoto said with a shrug as he looked out the window of the jet copter.

The chief looked forward as he flew the two to there destination mulling things over in his head.

_~~~~ ( ( Flashback ) ) ~~~~_

_As officer Kishimoto left his office the phone began to ring. The chief let a sigh escape his lips and he pulled the phone off the receiver._

"_Chief of police Yasuhiru." he said formally trying to sound as polite as possible even if it came off as totally fake._

"_Is it true that my niece has been murdered?" came a simple question. _

"_Oh. Moreno." Yasuhiru said with a sigh. "Yes. I'm afraid it is true my good friend. She was such a sweet girl too."_

"_Yes. She will be missed." the judge said from the other side. "Tell me. Do you know who committed this crime?"_

"_Well, usually I'm not supposed to give this information out, but for you.. All evidence points to a young man but the name of Gohan?"_

_There was silence and Yasuhiru sat in his chair waiting for a reaction. _

"_Listen Yasuhiru." came a slow reply after the rather long silence. "I want you to bring this man in. I want justice to be served under my rule. I'm willing to make it worth you while."_

_Yasuhiru contemplated the offer for a moment. He chuckled lightly before answering. "Justice will be served my good friend."_

"_Good to hear. The rice killer will meet his end" Moreno said from the other side before there was a click signaling Moreno had hung up. _

_Chief Yasuhiru slumped back in his chair. That kid was really working him a head ache. As he rubbed his temples, he let out yet another sigh. He rested his head on the desk. He could really use some sleep. But there was no time for that. This was all worth his while. The Rice Killer was worth his while._

_~~~~ ( ( End Flashback ) ) ~~~~_

"We're here sir." Kishimoto said pulling the chief from his thoughts.

"Right." Yasuhiru said before making the descend.

As their plane touched ground and they had casually made their way out, Chichi poked her head out the front door to see who was there. When she saw it was the police, she looked at the questioningly, opening the door a little wider. The noticed her and waved so she wouldn't shut the door.

"Ma'am. I am Chief of police. Chief Yasuhiru." he said, showing her the freshly polished badge. "Is a Son Gohan here?"

"Gohan?" Chichi questioned. "Yes he's here. Can I help you?"

"We need to see your son please." Officer Kishimoto said calmly.

Chichi looked at the before hesitantly letting them into her home. They stepped inside and saw the eyes of a curious nine year old on them. He tilted his head to the side before turning back to the mountain of food that was stacked in front of him.

"Gohan's in his room. He wasn't feeling to good this morning." Chichi said.

Yasuhiru made his way around Chichi ignoring her movements to get around him as he pushed toward the slightly ajar door. He pushed it open and saw the tired looking teen sleeping restlessly in his bed.

_'Guilt.'_ he thought before striding forward.

Their movements obviously caught the attention of the little boy as he had made his way from the dining room and was currently looking between the legs of his mother and the officer. Goten could sense something bad about these two men. They irked him.

Yasuhiru, when at the side of Gohan's bed grimaced. He pulled the covers off the boy's sleeping form only to cause him to twist agitatedly in his bed. As if he were having a nightmare.

"Please what are you doing?" Chichi asked. "He's not feeling good, surely this isn't necessary."

Goten looked up at his mother the to the face of the man above Gohan.

"Ma'am. Believe me. This is of utmost importance." the chief said before turning back to Gohan.

"Excuse me. Son Gohan." he said loudly. "Wake up."

The teen stirred and after blinking to make his eyes adjust to the light, looked up confused into the face of Yasuhiru.

"To you feet." Yasuhiru demanded.

Gohan, confused, did as he was told and stood at the side of his bed. He looked over to his mother in question who shrugged, before he turned his attention back to Yasuhiru.

"Son Gohan, you are under arrest for the murder of Liza Moreno. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court." he said forcefully turning Gohan, pulling his arms behind him to place the handcuffs on. As he finished strapping them, Chichi let out a growl.

"How dare you accuse my son of doing something like that." she said with a scowl.

"Ma'am were are just doing our job." Officer Kishimoto said from beside her.

Chief Yasuhiru, while holding onto Gohan's forearm, pulled the still half asleep demi saiyan from the room.

"You can't do this!" Chichi roared.

They ignored her threats and calls as the pulled Gohan along. By this time the teen had woken up fully. His mind was utterly blank with shock as they escorted him to the jet copter. As he was forced into the back, and the two police seated in the front, the doors were closed and they took off.

Chichi shook her fist and ran after them as they flew away until she couldn't see them anymore. Once out of sight, Chichi fell to her knees in disbelief. Goten rushed over to here. The confusion very clear in his coal black eyes.

"Mommy what are they doing with Gohan?" he asked. "Where are they taking him?"


	4. Call

**[1] I can't say that I didn't think at all about the dragon balls. They are too painfully obvious. I did. I just didn't think around them completely. That is until last Chapter. I have my reasons. Before I didn't think that this many people would be that pissed off at this story. Guess I was wrong.**

**[2] I don't own Dragon ball. This is purely a **_fan_** made story. **

**Chapter 4: Call**

"Mommy where?" Goten asked again breaking the silence that had consumed the two for what seemed like ages. Goten fidgeted as he looked up at his mother who sat on the couch in the living room staring blankly in front of her. The first movement Goten had seen his mother make then whole time was her uneven breathing as she sniffed in silent sobs.

"Momma." Goten said again.

Chichi reached shakily toward the phone that rested on the table next to her.

"Hold on Goten sweetie. Momma has to make a call first."

Goten sat on the floor, looking up quizzically at his mother as she held the phone up to her ear after dialing a number.

"Hello. Trunks is that you?" Chichi said into the phone. "Could you give the phone to your mom please?"

With his advanced hearing, Goten heard Trunks say his mother was busy so he would give the phone to his dad. Chichi tried to explain that she needed to talk to Bulma and not Vegeta but before she could finish, he heard Vegeta's rough voice that irritably asked what the hell Chichi wanted.

"Vegeta give the phone to Bulma." Chichi said simply.

There was a grunt and a pause. Goten waited curiously, looking up, and waiting for answers. Then there was a screech on the other side of the phone and laughter. Chichi growled impatiently and yelled shrilly, causing Goten to cover his ears in pain.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO FOOL AROUND! GIVE THE GOD DAMN PHONE TO BULMA NOW!" she roared obviously not amused.

There was a cough as Bulma regained her composure. "Hello?"

"Hello Bulma," Chichi started.

"Oh hey Chichi!" Bulma said. "What can I do you for? It's been awhile."

"Not it hasn't" Chichi said getting off topic before shaking her head, getting her thoughts back on track. "Bulma this isn't a social call." she said flatly. "When Gohan was there last night, did he talk to you about anything?"

There was a pause. "Well yeah. He talked to me. What's going on Chichi?"

"I need to know what he talked to you about. Bulma, a little bit ago, Gohan was taken into the custody of the police for murder. I need to know what you guys talked about. Did it have anything to do with this?"

There was another pause. "Yeah. It did."

"What did he say to you Bulma?"

"If I remember correctly, He was on his way to pick Goten up, and took a detour through the park and this guy just burst through the bushes and gave him a bloody knife before running off." Bulma said. "They just took arrested him?" she questioned sounding confused. "They didn't even question him?"

"No. They just came into my house and made off with my son!" Chichi steamed. "They had the audacity to accuse my baby boy of something so horrendous. HE ONLY KILLS THE BAD GUYS!"

"Calm down Chichi. Something isn't right here." Bulma said. "It's so odd. They aren't following their procedure. Has anyone else called you Chichi?"

"No." Chichi said simply.

"Well I want to get to the bottom of this." Bulma said with determination. "Call me if you hear anything else."

Chichi didn't have a chance to even say goodbye to her blue haired friend.

"Momma what going on?" Goten asked again impatiently as his mother set the phone back onto the receiver.

"Your brother just got into a little bit of trouble." Chichi said generally. She thought that it was ridiculous but figured that nothing would really happen in the long run because there would have to be a trial in which the innocence of her son would be proven. She was about to get out of her seat when the phone rang. She looked at it for a moment before picking it up. "Hello Son residence. This is Chichi."

"Hello my name is Cho Li. I am the secretariat in the justice department. I'm calling to notify you that Son Gohan is going to be put on trial at two o'clock this afternoon. It would be greatly appreciated if you would come." The recording said ever so sweetly making Chichi want to scream her frustration. As the recorded voice went on, Chichi found herself musing that the reason they had recordings were because of people like her, who would bitch and the injustice. "You may be called by lawyers to plead for or against Son Gohan_, _in which you have your freedom to deny the request."

Chichi slammed the phone back onto the receiver with a huff.

~~~~ ( ( Bulma ) ) ~~~~

"Hello. Police department. This is Mrs. Han. How can I help you?" a bored sounding woman said lazily from the other end of the line.

"Yes Mrs. Han," Bulma said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I would like to talk to Yasuhiru."

"I'm sorry ma'am. The chief doesn't want to speak to anyone at the moment." Han said.

"Well tell him it's Bulma Briefs and it is rather important."

There was a pause. "Alright. I'll connect you."

Bulma smiled to herself as she waited.

'That Bastard.' Bulma thought. 'I bet he hasn't changed since school days.' Bulma remembered how the upperclassmen had treated her when she had just entered high school. She rolled her eyes and growled lightly under her breath before she was pulled from her thoughts by a clearing of the throat on the other end of the line.

"This is Yasuhiru. How can I help you?"

"Well you can start by dropping the act Yasuhiru." Bulma said icily. "Second you can tell me why my godson is facing murder charges."

"It's good to see you again to Bulma." Yasuhiru said sarcastically. "Your godson? You mean the Son kid?"

"Yes the Son kid." Bulma snapped.

"Bulma, all evidence pointed at him,"

"Did you even ask him his side of the story before you went and accused him?" Bulma interrupted.

There was silence on the other end. Bulma's frown deepened. "What happened to innocent before proven guilty huh? Even if you were a dick back in the days I figured you would at least be fair. Fine then. Seeing as this isn't fair mind giving me a little background info?"

There was a sigh. "I'm not allowed to do that Bulma." Yasuhiru said.

"Worthless." Bulma muttered before slamming the phone down.

~~~~ ( ( Elsewhere) ) ~~~~

Judge Moreno looked over the faces that looked up at him. Some curiously, other greedily.

"My friends. A crime was committed against the Moreno family the other day. Liza, my beautiful niece enjoying her eighteenth birthday with her boyfriend Brad. We have the only suspect in custody. A Son Gohan. I ask. No I beg of you, do not let justice go unserved. Let us right this wrong." he said. "Honorable jury, I am willing to do what ever it takes..."

As he was talking, he pulled a large burlap sack onto the table. He dropped it letting the zeni fall from its dropped sides. The eyes of the people lit up as they scooted to the edge of their seat to see the rather large amount of money that was being offered. They didn't even notice the darkness that seemed to loom over them. Its origin being the good judge himself. As they looked ever so eagerly at the zeni, the darkness found the darkness in them and found a way to manifest itself. As it entered their spirit, they all agreed wholeheartedly to the serving of justice.


	5. Begins

[1] To Jarno. I'm not sure I follow. Who said he liked going to jail? I don't think I said that. If it's about him smiling, it was to spite the judge.

[2] To Kakarot Son. Thanks for the tip. I'll attempt in this chapter but if it sucks I'll probably redo it make it the same as the first four chapters. ^_^

[3] To MysticGohan. Comment made my day.

[4] To SesshyLover. Thank you very much.

[5] To Meiyo Motou. I think I get what you're getting at. Just the hate mail is… well was starting to make me question myself while writing. But afterward, I think it will be worth it to see this story completed.

Chapter 5: Begins

( ( Gohan's PoV ) )

Yep that's basically what happened all those years ago. Even now as I lay here staring up at the chipped white ceiling, I can't help but close my eyes with a sigh and wonder how things could have been. How they would have been. If I hadn't let my friend's words spark my curiosity and let it get the better of me. If I had left a minute later or earlier. I would be in school studing to a doctor as that was what I had decided to do with my life. And I would have been with Videl.

But to skip ahead in the story would be unfair wouldn't it? If I just skipped over the day at court. The day we fought tooth and nail to prove my innocence that had eventually been pulled away from me. The day I was given the name Rice Murderer. There are bits and pieces missing because I blocked them off wanting nothing more then to forget them.

After the rater quiet plane trip to the police station, and they did all of the stuff you see on TV, like take mug shots and take everything I had on me, which was nothing as I was still in my boxers and T-shirt, they had me change into the orange jumpsuit that all criminals were know for wearing. I was placed in an over populated holding cell which didn't make sense to me at the time. If I really was a murderer, wouldn't they want to keep me away from people with the potential to annoy, and piss me off which could cause me to snap? But what the hell do I know. I did find it rather funny though because as I looked around, I recognized the faces. They were people me and Videl put in here. I hadn't wanted to spend another second in there so I yelled for the police officer, the one from the plane ride, kishi something, and told him to seek out Baba and she would show them the truth. To my rapidly growing misfortune, the officer, along with anyone else closed enough to hear me, either scoffed or laughed at my madness.

I couldn't help but sigh. The curious prisoners, wanting to know their new cell mates poison, walked closer. Thinking back now I think they were trying to intimidate me. One threw him beefy arm around my shoulder and asked what I was in for. Something I bet they wished they hadn't asked.

"Murder." I remember replying dryly so they would leave me alone. It had worked too because as soon as the word left my lips, the man pulled his arm off of me and shuffled away along with anyone else who had come closer. And from that moment on they all made sure to keep their distance.

And I spent a few hours, or at least it seemed, there. Only thing I could do was wonder what my family was doing at the moment. What Videl was doing. Those are the two things I still think of today. And I saw her. She was there at the police station. I called out to her to get her attention. At first she sent an icy glare in my direction but she realized it was me. She rushed over and began to ask questions, confused as to why I was there. Shoot I was rather confused myself.

"I promise we'll get you out of this." She said. "Dad will help." The desperation in her voice was impossible to miss. It was the first time I heard it from her. But not the last.

And then I sat there for the rest of the time. Completely in the dark. Until of course they came to get me. The ride to the courthouse, if I remember correctly, was just as quiet and awkward as the plane ride. I had wondered what the hell Dende was doing while all of this was happening. Then the large doors where pushed open and I was escorted inside. I felt all eyes on me, but I really didn't care about the strangers. I let my eyes scan the crowd looking for my family. For a sense of comfort, and when I found them, all of them, blood or not, I took a deep breath and continued walking. Then I saw Videl sitting with Erasa, Sharpner, and her father who was leveling a glare at me. It however was nowhere near as frightening as Vegeta's or even Videl's. It was kind of pathetic really. I guessed her attempts to get her father to help had failed. I haven't looked at him in the same light ever since. Ungrateful basterd.

"All rise for the honorable judge Moreno."

I heard he quiet gasps, growls, and teeth clenches of my loved ones behind me. And I remember chuckling to myself with a shake of my head. Because this man was not going to listen to reason at all. I could tell I was screwed. There was something wrong with the judge. The others could to. But it was Goten who was reacting the worse to the darkness that was around them. He squirmed uncomfortable and pushed himself as far away from it, into our mother's arms, as he could. It was like he had felt it before.

"You may be seated."

And it had begun.


	6. Where we started

**So I believe this chapter is long over due. For those of you who enjoy reading this story, sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. And this chapter will suck because of my lack of knowledge when it comes to the justice system. _ So..**

**Chapter 6: Where we started**

"All rise for the honorable judge Moreno."

Gohan heard the quiet gasps, growls, and teeth clenches of his loved ones behind him. And he chuckled to himself with a shake of his head. This man wouldn't listen to reason at all.

"You may be seated." he said gruffly before turning his pig like face to him. "Son Gohan," his voice was nasally and high pitched. "You are accused of the murder of Liza Morreno. How do you plead?"

"Innocent your honor." the lawyer Bulma hired answered. Not that it really mattered.

"This can't be fair!" Yamcha called out.

"Yeah!" Krillin agreed.

"Order in the Court!" Morreno bellowed, slamming his gavel down, silencing the two.

But what they said was true, and only a few realized or cared. And then they started to call people up to the stand to question them about him.

"Gohan was pretty secretive. Quite too," Erasa had said. "But it's hard to imagine him doing something like this."

"My big Brother is a superhero!" Goten said defensively. "He's the best brother ever."

Sharpner had said Gohan was strange in general end of story. He, along with Videl and the rest of those close to me had rolled our eyes, and questioning went on.

"You own that kid a lot." Yamcha said angrily. "Makes me sick."

Mr. Satan of course went on and on about how Gohan was a scrawny punk who had this coming. There was an uproar as my mother, wielding he frying pan, made an attempt to leap from her seat toward Mr. Satan.

Even Piccolo was called up, but Morreno had said his statement was irrelevant seeing as he had tried to take over the world in a past life. And finally Chichi was called up to the stand and taking the oath of honesty, she began to talk about her son.

"Ever since my baby was born, I made sure he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. The life of a martial artist would leave no time for studies and I was not going to allow that. He will be a great scholar! But as time went on, I realized that martial arts was in his blood because of my Goku." She said. "Together, along with family friends, they defended the innocent and good in the world. Now he is being faced by a new evil. One that he can't overcome physically and it's just wrong. My baby boy is innocent. He is a defender of good and peace."

"Mom." Gohan mumbled to himself.

"Truth and justice my ass." Krillin said. "What kind of a place are you running here?"

After that, eventually it was Gohan's turn for questioning.

"Mr. Son, will you please tell us the story of what happened that night?"

"Well I was walking to Capsule Corp to pick up my brother Goten. I was walking there from a school party when I saw the park, so as a last moment kind of thing I walked into the park."

"But why would you take a detour that would take longer then the way you were originally going?"

"I was told the trees looked beautiful at this time of year." he replied.

The lawyer nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well I was walking along minding my own business when this guy jumps out of the bushes, gives me the knife and takes off." **((A/N: Please... For the sake of the story.)) **

"And what did you do?"

"Well, I went to Bulma." Gohan said. "Then I went home. Next morning police are waking me up and taking me in."

"They told me you were a smart boy Gohan." the lawyer said. "Why didn't you, keep your cool?"

"You can't be serious!" Came Chichi's voice.

"Mrs. Son, one more outburst and I will have you removed."

And the questions went on. Gohan answered them all until he was told to step down. After that, the lawyers talked and tried to defend the side they represented.

Then it was the time everyone had waited for. The jury was filing back in the stand.

"Jury, what is your verdict?"

"We the jury, find Son Gohan to be Guilty."

"NO!" Came Chichi's loud wail.

"Remove her from the courtroom bailiff." Morreno ordered.

The bailiff nodded and made his way over to Chichi. He seized her arm and pulled her from the room. "My baby's innocent!" she wailed as she was pulled out of the room. "He's innocent!"

Before the doors closed she looked at her son who was looking at her sadly. But there was a glimmer of acceptance in his eyes. "Don't accept this fate Gohan!" she yelled and she pounded her fist against the sturdy man. "Don't you dare!"

Back inside the courtroom, Morreno looked back to Gohan. "Son Gohan, the jury has found you guilty of first degree murder. Your sentence is life imprisonment with no chance of parole." he said gruffly with a scowl. "Any last words boy?"

On the inside, Gohan's brain was running a mile a minute. "Just one thing sir." he found himself saying in a hoarse tone. "I devoted my life to help the people of Earth. If this is what you need me for, to take the blame for a crime I didn't commit, then I shall do so with a smile on my face. For your sake." his hid the distaste for the man in his voice rather well. At least he hoped he had, because as he finished and looked back up at him, the judge only glared before slamming his gavel down, signaling the end of the case. Gohan rose slowly to his feet and took in the faces of his friends. The officers roughly pulled his hands behind his back and force a pair of handcuffs on not knowing that if he wanted to, Gohan could easily break out of them. As they started to led him out of the courtroom, Goten called after them, telling them to stop and bring Gohan back. He pulled out of Bulma's grasp which was surprisingly strong today, ran with speed incomprehensible to humans, and latched onto his brothers orange clad leg and cried.

"Y-You can't go. W-What will me and mommy do without you? Who will p-play with me?" his voice rang out into the dead silence of the courtroom. Gohan looked down at Goten and the officers that were desperately trying to pull them apart.

"I have to go Goten." Gohan said softly. "They think I did something bad. You and mom can get along well enough without me, and you'll always have Trunks and Vegeta to play with. Not to mention everyone else."

"You got it brat." Vegeta said surprising Gohan.

"S-See Goten." he said shakily. "Even without me there will still be people to play with."

Then Goten latched onto his brother's neck. "It won't be the same! I don't want you to go!" He cried louder and harder. "I don't care what they say!"

"Vegeta." Gohan asked quietly.

The older saiyan nodded slowly before making his way up toward the two. He walk past the layers and growled harshly showing his disapproval. The officers backed away from the intimidating man. Vegeta looked down sadly at the two. He didn't want to admit he hated watching this happen, but he couldn't hide it as it showed clearly on his face. He grabbed Goten's hands and pulled, and as much as Goten tried, he couldn't get his grip tight enough to stay latched onto his brother. As his grip finally failed him, the officers rushed over and pulled Gohan to his feet, causing the crying child to flail and lash out against Vegeta who held him tightly.

"N-No!" Goten cried as the officers pulled Gohan back up to his feet. They harshly shoved him toward the door not wanting anymore delay. But Gohan stopped once again, this time in front of Videl. She looked up at him in tears.

"No matter what anyone tells you Videl, you do what you want to do." he said quietly. The officers pushed him along again. As they reached the doors, Gohan muttered under his breath. "Dende help me." he had said. "Watch over them."

Out of tears the nine year old shook. Vegeta released his hold on him and stared at the door in which Gohan had disappeared behind. No one saw Goten's eyes flash a brilliant shade of turquoise before he turned and ran. Past the bad lawyers. Past the witnesses. Threw the big oak doors and past his crying mother. He pushed past all of the people and ignored the cries of his name. He pushed open the door and ran from the building. Without looking back he pushed himself into the air and took off. He didn't want to be there anymore.

**I KNOW THAT A LOT OF THAT IS IN THE FISRT CHAPTER TOO AND WAS EXTREMELY SLOW! I just didn't want to stop it like it would have been stopped if I hadn't done this. Plus this helps because the next chapter is centered around Goten. So until next time. Adios. Oh and our family is taking a trip down to Gatlinberg, I'll try to write a chapter or each of my stories while I'm there, but I make no promises. Adios. **


	7. Finding Goten

**So here we are again with another Chapter of I Will Not Break. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Shenron I wish for a cabbage: Well that's just awesome timing on my part xD Happy Birthday!**

**Goshen: :] Justice will be served to the 'honorable' Judge. Muahahahahahahahah!**

**MRMenaMRM: Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**Off to the story...**

**Chapter 7: Finding Goten**

Goten shook in Vegeta's grasp. The older saiyan released his hold on the boy who just stood there numbly for a few moments staring blackly at the door behind which his older Brother had disappeared. His eyes changed from coal black to a brilliant shade of turquoise and back before anyone noticed. Videl stood from her seat and looked down at the three she thought were close to her before turning her back to them. She slowly began to make her way out of the room.

After sucking in a few lung fulls of air, Goten turned and ran, pushing past the lawyers, the people that stood idle in his path and toward the big oak doors.

Videl looked down as she felt something push against her. Goten ran from the room and pushed open the large doors. Before they slammed shut behind him, Videl called to him but he didn't stop. She heard the others calling to him from behind her. From the noise levels she could tell they were pushing themselves through the crowd attempting to catch up to the boy. Videl began to pick up speed and soon found herself chasing after the boy.

Goten heard them calling for him. But he didn't stop. He ran past his mother who was sitting on a bench, weeping. She looked up at him as he passed, and soon joined the others in their chase. Goten pushed open the doors to the courthouse and ran down the stairs that lead up to it. Before he reached the bottom, he jumped into the air and as fast as he possibly could, flew away from the courthouse.

Videl and Chichi reached the steps as Goten took off. They watched as he disappeared over the horizon. The others who were just behind them stopped as they reached them.

"He took off." Videl said looking off into the distance.

Krillin, Yamcha, Videl, Piccolo and Vegeta pushed off of the step into the air.

"Find my baby please." Chichi said looking up at them. They all nodded. As they flew away Bulma walked over to the younger woman and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not fair." Chichi said as Bulma lead her over to an awaiting car. "No Father and now no brother. It's just not fair."

~ ~ ( ( With Videl ) ) ~ ~

They remained silent as they flew. Goten had stopped flying and was now attempting to hide his ki from them. He was even doing a pretty good job except for the occasional spike which gave them a general idea where he was but he would get control of himself rather quickly and he would disappear again. As the others landed on the top of a near by mountain, Videl followed them closed behind. As she touched down, someone spoke up for the first time. "Gohan trained him well." Piccolo said. "He can mask his ki until his emotions break his concentration." He turned and looked at the surrounding area. "To find him quicker, our best bet would be to split up." The others nodded and few off in different directions. Videl stayed where she was for a moment, and looked around at the mountains for a moment before taking off.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Goten?" Videl called as she flew. "Goten are you here?"

She sighed and landed in the mouth of a cave. She heard something from behind her. "Goten? Is that you?" she called. After getting no answer, she made her way deeper into the cave. The noise she had heard grew louder and louder. It was a growling noise. In the dim lit of the cave, Videl could make out two figures. One was definitely Goten. The other Videl couldn't make out in the position it was in. Then came a loud growl and the strange figure moved from its position from beside Goten, to in between the two facing her. It growled again at her. Videl slowly made her way toward Goten. As she got close and closer, the growls got louder and louder.

"It's okay Mr. Tiger." Goten said. The tiger looked back at him then to Videl. It moved away from her back over to sit next to Goten.

"Goten you're mother is worried about you." she said. "Everyone is. Why don't you come with me? We can go home."

Goten didn't look up at her but nodded. As he stood up, Videl took his hand and walked out of the cave. Everyone was waiting for them just outside.

"Let's go home." Videl said looking down at Goten who kept his head lowered. Videl watched the others take off. She looked down at Goten. "Ready to go?"

Goten nodded before turning to the cave. "Cya Mr. Tiger." he said. Before he and Videl took off to go home.

~ ~ ( ( Gohan ) ) ~ ~

Gohan stepped inside the small cell. The door slammed shut behind him and the jingling of keys told him that the guards were making their way down the hall. He sighed and walked over to the bed. He slumped down in it and looked around. The white paint on the walls was chipping away in places revealing the concrete blocks underneath. Carved into the paint, were tally marks and things like names and sayings. Gohan fell back in the bed and looked up at the top bunk.

~ ~ ( ( Videl ) ) ~ ~

Videl landed with Goten outside of the Son home. The door flew open and Chichi raced out of the house toward her youngest son.

"Oh my baby you're okay!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Please don't do that to me again." Chichi looked up at Videl with a smile. "Thank you dear." she said as she got back up to her feet. "Please come in." she finished indicating the house.

Videl nodded and the three made their way into the house.


End file.
